Dragon Escarlata
by chemdude
Summary: En la batalla del Valle del Fin, un moribundo Naruto es abandonado por Kakashi. Kyuubi da su vida por Naruto, y el nacimiento de una leyenda toma lugar. NarutoXTemari. Historia de proporciones epicas.
1. Prologo

Que onda!!!!

Otra historia mas, otra idea mas. Mi propósito con esta historia es hacerla de proporciones épicas... a, antes de que se me olvide... la idea original de esta historia le pertenecen a Dragon6 y su historia Mizukage, al igual a Uchiha Kyo con su historia Crimson Dragon... si saben ingles, les recomiendo que lean ambas. El primer capítulo de esta historia es casi identico a Crimson Dragon, con la única diferencia que es mucho mas largo, y tiene mis propios elementos. Para este primer capítulo, estoy adaptando el estilo de Uchiha Kyo... hay me dicen si es de su agrado.

A.. antes de que me pregunten... la pareja será NarutoXTemari y si... habra limones... contentos? (nota para mis pervertidos compañeros.. dije **limones**, plural... por lo tanto será mas de uno.)

**NOTA:** Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoria, por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Valle Del Fin**

**Naruto, Punto de Vista (PDV)**

Me encontraba en el suelo con mis ojos apenas abiertos. Sasuke se encontraba parado frente a mí con su clásica y arrogante sonrisa. Tenía miedo de que fuera a morir. El chakra del Kyuubi abandonaba mi cuerpo rápidamente.

'_**Cachorro estúpido. Debiste de haberlo matado. Pudiste haberlo matado si no hubieras disminuido la intensidad de tu ataque. Ahora ya no te puedo proteger. Ambos moriremos por tu estupidez… he… te veré en la otra vida, Uzumaki Naruto.'**_

'_Nos veremos en la otra vida, Kyuubi.'_

Kyuubi no dijo nada, simplemente se asombró ante mi respuesta. Sin saberlo, Kyuubi estaba planeando algo que cambiaria mi vida. Antes de cerrar sus ojos liberó chakra… honestamente no tengo idea para que, si estamos apunto de morir y eso simplemente aceleraría nuestra muerte. Ella no dijo nada… no pronunció palabra, ni siquiera su clásico gruñido al cual ya me había acostumbrado.

Sentí la muerte de la zorra de nueve colas e inmediatamente supe que seguiría yo. Yo moriría. Las fuerzas me abandonaban, mi única esperanza era que alguien llegara para rescatarme y evitar que Sasuke huyera.

De repente vi algo de color plateado que se movía rápidamente y se dirigía velozmente hacia Sasuke… Kakashi-Sensei! Me he salvado!. Kakashi simplemente noqueó a Sasuke y lo puso en su espalda.

"Ka… Kakashi… Sensei…" Dije en un tono muy bajo, apenas audicible. Su respuesta honestamente me sorprendió. El simplemente me vió por unos instantes, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección a Konoha…

'_Kakashi-Sensei… no… el no pudo haberme abandonado…alguien vendrá por mi… si! Eso es! Alguien mas viene por mi...' _ Yo no podía aceptar que mi propio Sensei me abandonara aquí… sin embargo la oscuridad me envolvió con su velo y no supe mas.

**Fin de Naruto PDV**

**Rin PDV**

Estaba detrás de la estatua mientras observaba como Kakashi levantaba a un inconsciente Uchiha mientras que abandonaba a Naruto. Fue de pura suerte que yo me encontraba en el área. Normalmente yo vengo aquí para preguntarme si debería de regresar a Konoha. Es increíble que Kakashi hubiera abandonado al hijo de nuestro Sensei… donde queda eso de que 'Aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que basura'… eres un hipócrita Kakashi.

Después de que Kakashi se fue sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia me dirigí hacia su otro estudiante y empecé a formar sellos. Rápidamente estabilicé su condición y lo cargué. El aun se encontraba inconsciente y era de esperarse. Ahora era claro que jamás regresaría a Konoha. Ellos aun no respetaban el último deseo de mi Sensei. Espero que adonde yo voy, Naruto será apreciado y amado. Yato-Sensei ofreció ayudarme. Es increíble que Sarutobi creyera que Naruto viviría feliz en Konoha… es vive bajo el estigma del Kyuubi… al parecer todos los conocimientos del Hokage no fueron suficientes para ver la verdad.

Fue en el quinto día que Naruto despertó. El aun seguía débil y le dije que yo estaría ahora a cargo de su entrenamiento. Solamente espero que Naruto sea tan fuerte como su padre lo fue.

**Fin de Rin PDV**

**Kakashi PDV**

Que hice Dios mio! No puedo creer lo que hice! Como pude abandonar a uno de mis estudiantes! ... No le puedo dar la cara a nadie después de lo que hice. Danzo se llevó a Sasuke para ser entrenado en ANBU 'NE' mientras que el Concilio exigía que Sakura fuera entrenada por Tsunade-Sama. Todos los que fueron a la misión para rescatar a Sasuke estaban furiosos en contra de Sasuke, del Concilio, y de mí.

Era dolorosa, Gai ya no me llamaba para participar en sus tontos retos e incluso siempre que me veía me llamaba basura. Kurenai no se paraba en el mismo cuarto que yo y rehusaba entrenar a Sasuke y Sakura en el arte de Genjutsu. Asuma simplemente detestaba mi presencia y de hecho me atacó en un par de ocasiones. Los antiguos miembros de los Guardianes de Konoha también me odiaban. Aparentemente ellos sabían quien era los padres de Naruto y estaban furiosos ya que regrese al preciado Uchiha en lugar del hijo del mayor héroe de Konoha. Ellos vieron mi acción como un pecado y no volvieron a permitir la entrada en el templo. Muchos miembros del clan Hyuga estaban entristecidos por la muerte de Naruto y perdí el respeto de Hyuga Hiashi. Aparentemente Hiashi iba a ayudar a Naruto con su Taijutsu después de la misión como agradecimiento por haber ayudado a Neji y a Hinata.

Empecé a correr y dejé que lágrimas cayeran. La última vez que lloré fue cuando Obito murió. Miré al cielo y pareciera como si pudiera ver la cara de decepción de mi Sensei.

'_Sensei, Obito, lo siento mucho. Los he desobedecido y decepcionado a ambos. Por favor… __discúlpenme.'_

**Fin de Kakashi PDV**

**Tsunade PDV**

No lo podia creer. Mi pequeño ototo, aquel quien deberia de tomar mi lugar como Hokage estaba muerto. Estaba completamente sorprendida y queria matar al Uchiha por haberlo asesinado. Shizune también estaba molesta, molesta es decir poco, mas bien furiosa. Naruto trajo una sonrisa a su rostro… Dios mio… no puedo recordar la última vez que Shizune sonrió antes de conocer a Naruto.

Hubiera logrado mi cometido con el maldito Uchiha de no haber sido porque Danzo lo salvó y le ofreció una posición en Ne. Caminé hacia el monumento de los Hokages y me senté encima de la cabeza de Aráis mientras tomaba mas sake del que debia. Decidí conducir el funeral de Naruto sin escatimar gasto alguno, un funeral digno de un héroe. Lo único que se necesitaba es que ANBU recobrara su cuerpo… Ahora no hay nada que me pueda detener… divulgaré el legado de Naruto… todos sabrán quienes era su padre… hehehe el concilio se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando se entere de quien es su madre… la ironia de la vida.

La noche llegó mientras que yo estaba parada en las puertas de Konoha, esperando que los ANBU regresaran. En efecto, ellos regresaron pero me informaron que no pudieron encontrar su cuerpo. Encontraron trazos de una poderosa fuente de chakra pero no pudieron rastrearla debido al hecho que esa persona cubrió sus huellas efectivamente. Jiraiya estaba tan furioso que les dió una paliza que los envió al hospital.

El funeral de Naruto se llevará a cabo en tres semanas cuando sus compañeros sean dado de alta del hospital. Todos estaban muy tristes con la pérdida de Naruto.

Mientras la fecha del funeral de Naruto se acercaba, reciví muchas quejas sobre los pobladores de la villa. Muchos de ellos decian que no era necesario que se condujera un funeral para un demonio. Puse fin a tantas estupideces mandándolos al hospital.

Neji y Hinata también estaban molestos, Hiashi también lo estaba ya que el habia planeado un gran futuro para Naruto. Inuzuka Kiba también estaba entristecido por la muerte de su camarada, y su compañero de travesuras. De hecho el literalmente masacró a varios pobladores por hablar mal de su fallecido compañero. Tube que ejercer y crear varias leyes las cuales indicaban que el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto no seria pronunciado en cualquier tipo de comentario negativo.

Sorprendentemente, Shikamaru ya no era tan holgazan como antes… al parecer la muerte de Naruto también lo afectó de tal forma que su determinación para ser un buen lider aumententó drásticamente. Akimichi Chouji tambien ya estaba improvisando en su entrenamiento y en muy poco tiempo aprendió muchas de las técnicas que eran únicas en su clan. Uno de los que cambió mas fue Rock Lee… aparentemente podia utilizar chakra cuando habria seis puertas celestiales y ahora entrenaba con mas fuerza y determinación que nunca… de hecho ni siquiera Gai podia mantener el paso y el régimen que Lee se auto puso.

El dia del funeral llegó y me sorprendió las personas que vinieron a darle un último adios. La mayoria del los miembros de los mas importantes clanes de Konoha estaba alli. Hyugas, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Ten-Ten, Gai, Kurenai, Lee, Asuma, Jiraiya, Teuchi, Ayame y yo estabamos alli. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue cuando vi a una delegación del pais de las olas comandados por Tazuna, junto con su hija Tsunami y su nieto Inari… es increíble que Naruto hubiera sido visto como un heroe lejos de Konoha y como un demonio en su propia casa… la presencia de Gara, Temari y Kankuro también me sorprendió ligeramente. Todos nosotros estábamos frente una caja vacia junto con rollos y pergaminos los cuales serian puestos dentro de la caja y alrededor de su tumba para evitar que fuera bandalizada.

**Fin de Tsunade PDV**

**Gara PDV**

Uzumaki Naruto… yo te pregunté un dia que de donde sacabas las fuerzas para pelear, para ser tan poderoso… tu me contestaste que tu fuerza provenia del deseo de proteger a tus seres queridos… Uzumaki… en verdad eres una criatura extraña… deseas proteger a aquellos que te ven como un demonio y sin embargo tu devoción hacia estos humanos siempre fué grande… no te entiendo Uzumaki… como puedes ser tan fiel a ellos… ni siquiera aquellos que considerabas mas preciados, el Uchiha, Haruno y el Hatake, estan aqui… tus tres personas mas preciadas te han dado la espalda e insultan tu memoria al no estar presentes en este dia…

Gracias a ti mi vida tiene un nuevo sentido… mi familia… son mis personas mas preciadas… yo cumpliré tu sueño… yo me convertiré en un Kage.

**Fin de Gara PDV**

**Temari PDV**

No puedo creer que aquel escuincle que salvo a mi hermano de la oscuridad haya muerto… no es posible…

Gracias… gracias a ti tengo a mi hermano… gracias a ti Gara tiene un nuevo propósito en su vida… sabes… de hecho no eras mal parecido… Dios mio… que estoy diciendo… el esta muerto… y yo estoy viva… sin embargo… tengo este deseo de poder verte… pero… esto no sucederá… gracias una vez mas… gracias… Naruto….Kun

**Fin de Temari PDV**

**Jiraiya PDV**

Estaba completa y absolutamente asqueado. El resto del equipo 7 no habia dado la cara desde la muerte de Naruto... acaso alguna vez les importó? ... Yo ya no puedo estar en esta villa. Hablé con Tusnade y le dije que me iba de la villa y que no volveria a enseñar. Sabia que el Concilio exigiria que entrenara al Uchiha y que le enseñara el Rasengan... obviamente mi respuesta iba a ser negativa... simplemente estaba fuirioso.

Caminaba hacia afueras de la villa y varios capitanes ANBU me suplicaron que me quedara, pero les dije que yo ya habia perdido todo en Konoha... esta villa ya no posee la voluntad del fuego del cual Sarutobi-Sensei hablaba. En cualquier lugar, en cada esquina, todo se veia menos vivo. Por primera vez, no estaba interesado en las mujeres, asi que no las estaba espiando. Me encaminé hacia el horizonte para nunca regresar. Tsunade se queria venir conmigo, pero tenia un deber como Hokage.

Juro nunca regresar a Konoha. He perdido dos aprendises de esa maldita villa... ambos muirieron por causas por las cuales no heran necesarias morir.

**Fin de Jiraiya PDV**

**Rin PDV**

Ha pasado casi cinco semanas desde que Naruto recobró la conciencia. No le dije quien era ya que eso no era importante, en este momento lo mas importante es su vida. Yo continué utilizando mi justsu médico para prevenir que el muriera.

Después de tres meses recobró su movilidad por completo. Empezamos a hablar y relatamos nuestras vidas uno al otro. Lo emepezé a entrenar con ejercicios avanzados de control de chakra. Estube muy sorprendida de su rápido progreso, prácticamente en menos de una semana completó el ejercicio con perfección y maestria. No dudo que Naruto se un genio, al parecer Konoha no se tomó el tiempo para entrenar a Naruto. Cuando Naruto me dijo que lo único que Kakashi lo entrenó fue en el escalar un árbol, me enfurecí. Hatake tubo a su equipo por casi todo un año, y solamente le enseñó a Naruto a escalar árboles, mientras que al Uchiha le enseñaba todo lo que sabia… Hatake… que bajo as caido. Lo que mas nos sorprendió tanto a Naruto, Yato-Sensei y a mi fué lo que pasó cuando Naruto moldeó chakra después de recuperarse… Konoha es muy estupido… la ironia de la vida… si supieran que hay un tercer Uchiha vivo.

- - FLASHBACK - -

'_Muy bien Naruto, como te dije, ahora yo estaré a cargo de tu entrenamiento, lo primero que te enseñaré será un ejercicio avanzado de control de chakra… este es el balancear la punta de un kunai en tu dedo y producir rotaciones sin que este te corte.'_

'_Hi Rin-San'_

_Naruto posisionó sus manos en en sello y empezó a moldear chakra, cuando la empezó a utilizar, una pequeña explosión tomó lugar. Cuando el humo se disitó y la figura se reveló, gran miedo fue sentido por las tres personas presentes. El humo reveló un zorro del tamaño de un caballo, pero lo que mas sorprendió a los presentes fueron las nueve colas que este animal tenia._

'_Kyuubi?'_

'_**Hola cachorro, si y no. Yo soy solamente un espectro, los últimos trazos existentes del chakra del Kyuubi, solamente tengo un periodo de vida de 10 minutos y tengo mucho que**__** decir, asi que por favor no me interrumpes.' **__Los tres shinobis asintieron _

'_**Primero que todo cachorro, la única **__**razón por la cual sigues vivo es el hecho que cuando estuviste a punto de morir, la mortal a la que llamas Rin puso chakra en el sello, lo cual lo debilitó lo suficiente para poder modificarlo a tu conveniencia. Lo que hice fue un intercambio equitativo, vida por vida, tú vivirás y yo moriré en este plano de existencia, regresando al plano donde pertenezco, al plano donde nunca debí de haber salido. **_

_**Pare empezar, la razón por la cual ataqué a Konoha es el hecho que Orochimaru logró tener posesión del mi contrato de invocación y me ordenó atacar tu villa.'**_

'_**Antes de partir quiero proponerte algo, te daré conocimientos mas alla de lo que te puedas imaginar, todos mis conocimientos, mis técnicas se te serán dadas. La falta de mi presencia en tu cuerpo permitirá que tu Kekkei Genkai se active.'**_

'_Nani? Tengo un Kekkei Genkai!?!? Sugoi!!!!'_

'_**Tu Kekkei Genkai es el Sharingan,' **__Naruto se sorprendió ante tal revelación __**'mi presencia en tu cuerpo evitó que esta se activara. Debido a todas tus batallas, todos tus esfuerzos y entrenamientos, la primera vez que uses el Sharingan va a estar completamente maduro, es decir, tendrás tres tamoes en cada ojo, además, tu haz logrado llegar al verdadero Mangekyou Sharingan. Contrario a lo que se cree, el verdadero potencial del Mangekyou se deriva del trabajo duro en el entrenamiento. Cuando tu usas el verdadero potencial del Mangekyou, contrario en el caso de Itachi, tu vista no se deteriorará, y el uso de chakra será casi no existente. Ademas al usar el Mangekyou por primera vez, automáticamente el conocimiento de tres legendarias técnicas se te seran dadas, estas son Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo.'**_

'_**El hecho que yo ahora este fuera de tu cuerpo debe ser razón de alegria para ti, ya que podrás utilizar tu verdadero potencial, y no estarás limitado al conflicto que habia entre tu chakra y la mia.'**_

'_**Tambien es necesario que sepas de tu legado para que puedas utilizar tu segundo Kekkei Genkai, sin embargo no es mi lugar el divulgarlo. Rin te revelará esa información.'**_

'_**El como usar el Sharingan y Mangekyou Sharingan son conocimientos que se te daran automáticamente con mi muerte. Aparte de todos los conocimientos y técnicas que poseo, tengo cuatro regalos para ti. El primero es la habilidad de ejecutar jutsus sin la necesidad de usar los sellos siempre y cuando hayas ejecutado la técnica un mínimo de 100 veces. Esto es para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre del uso del jutsu y este se adapte automáticamente en ti. El segundo es la amplificación de tus cinco sentidos y como último, te doy esto' **__de la nada apareció un pergamino __**'eso Naruto, es el legendario contrato con los dragones. Hasta este momento ningún mortal a logrado invocar a estas legendarias criaturas. No tengo el suficiente tiempo para explicar el como es que yo tengo poseción del contrato, simplemente te digo que tu eres el único mortal que es merecedor de este. Otros mortales podrán firmar el contrato siempre y cuando estos sean dignos de esta ante tus ojos. Tu contrato con Gamabunta será nulo ya que solamente se puede tener un contrato por humano. Y el último regalo sera la supremacía de los cinco elementos; tus conocimientos, habilidad y facilidad de ejecutar jutsus con base de los cinco elementos no tendran comparación. Obviamente debes entrenar tu cuerpo para lograr esto. Todo esto será tuyo siempre y cuando cumplas una petición mia.'**_

'_Y esta petición es..?' preguntó Naruto._

'_**Orochimaru… destruyelo'**__ Una sonrisa se desplegó en la cara de Naruto y este dijo_

'_Acepto.'_

'_**Muy bien cachorro…'**__ Chakra epezó aser emanada de 'kyuubi' y con un flash de luz, la criatura desapareció. Lo último que se escuchó de Kyuubi fue que dejó a los presentes algo confundidos. __**'Arigatou… Gomen Nasai por todo… Uzumaki Naruto…'**_

- - FIN DE FLASHBACK - -

En cierta forma me vi obligada de decirle a Naruto sobre su familia. Le dije que su padre fué Kazama Arashi, el Yondaime, y su madre fue Uchiha Momiji. Al principio Naruto se enfureció al darse cuenta que su propio padre fue la fuente de su sufrimiento, pero después empezó a sentar cabeza y entendió las razones por las cuales Arashi selló el Kyuubi en el.

Tal y como Kyuubi lo dijo, Naruto fue capaz de usar el Sharingan y Mangekyou Sharingan sin dificultad alguna. Tambien le dije que su segundo Kekkei Genkai era el Hirashin no Jutsu. Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Hirashin no necesariamente era un jutsu, sino un Kekkei Genkai. La habilidad estaba en las piernas. La concentración de chakra en estas activava el 'jutsu' por asi llamarlo. La única razón por la cual Arashi-Sensei utilizaba kunais era el hecho de que no habia perfeccionado su Kekkei Genkai y los kunais servian de catalizadores.

Kage Bushin no Jutsu… esa era la mejor técnica de Naruto, por lo tanto le recomendé que entrenara con clones para que su experiencia aumentara. Después le enseñé a Naruto las bases de los cinco elementos y una vez mas, tal como Kyuubi dijo, Naruto mostró supremacía sobre los cinco elementos ya que la manipulación de estos se convirtieron como una segunda naturaleza para Naruto.

Tori-Sensei, le enseño las bases de Fuiinjutsu a Naruto y este también las aprendió rapidamente. De hecho después de entender las bases, se puso a practicar el uso y combinación de sellos con el entrenamiento a base de Kage Bushin.

Naruto era algo insólito… algo inverosímil…

**Fin de Rin PDV**

**Tori PDV**

Estoy muy sorprendida con el desarrollo de Naruto. El joven adolescente absorbía todo lo que se le enseñaba como esponja…

Le pregunté a Naruto si volveria a Konoha después de su entrenamiento y su respuesta me sorprendió

- - FLASHBACK - -

'_Anosa, Naruto, que piensas hacer cuando hayas completado tu entrenamiento… piensas regresar a Konoha?'_

'_Tori-Sensei, el dia que Hatake me abandonó por el traidor Uchiha, fué el dia que entendí que nunca seria aceptado en Konoha. Aunque me convirtiera en Hokage, siempre habria aquellos que solamente me verian como el Kyuubi y eso es algo que ya no estoy dispuesto a tolerar. Porque me he de sacrificar y ayudar a una villa que siempre me odió?... … … … No Tori-Sensei, para Konoha aquel dia en la batalla del valle del fin, Uzumaki Naruto murió a manos del Uchiha, para Konoha, ahora soy Shinku Ryu.'_

- - Fin de FLASHBACK - -

Uno de mis regalos para Naruto fué mi máxima creación… lo sellos gravitacionales. Estos sellos, en contrario a las pesas, afectan el cuerpo entero en ves de una área en específico. Este junto con el método de entrenamiento del Kage Bushin, produjo frutos rápidamente.

**Fin de Tori PDV**

**Naruto PDV**

Ha pasado un año desde mi batalla con el Uchiha, y nueve meses desde que empezé mi entrenamiento con Rin-Sensei y Tori-Sensei. Hace un mes, Tori-Sensei me dijo algo que me dejó completamente sorpendido… esto era que el Rasengan era una técnica incompleta, ya que el verdadero propósito era combinar el Rasengan con manipulación elemental, algo que segun tanto Tori-Sensei y Rin-Sensei era imposible. Seamos realistas, yo siempre he hecho lo imposible y esto no seria la exepción. Me tomó un mes, bajo el método Kage Bushin, pero logré lo imposible. Todos los dias por diez horas, tenia un total de 1000 clones dividos en 5 grupos de 200 para tratar de incorporar la manipulación elemental al Rasengan. En la tercera semana… Eureka!!! lo logré para gran sorpresa de mis dos Sensei. Durante la última semana después del mes, utilizé los 1000 clones para lograr algo mas con el Rasengan… vaya sorpresa se llevaron Tori-Sensei y Rin-Sensei cuando descubrieron lo que estaba haciendo.

- - FLASHBACK - -

'_Ne… Naruto… que haces ahora? Deberias descansar ya que has entrenado como loco por tres semanas… que tratas de hacer ahora?'_

'_Hehehe… eso es una sorpresa Tori-Sensei… en una semana tendré lista mi técnica… Dattebayo!'_

_- Una Semana después-_

'_Naruto… para que nos citastes aquí?' Tori preguntó_

'_Tori-Sensei, te dije que tendria la técnica lista en una semana... sin embargo, no logré mi meta de completar una técnica...' dijo Naruto con una voz algo deprimida._

'_No se que es lo que estabas planeando Naruto, pero no es razón para que te sientas mal, puedes combinar cada una de las manipulaciones elementales en el Rasengan, algo que se creia imposible…'_

_Naruto levantó su mirada y con una gran sonrisa dijo 'No Tori-Sensei… no completé una técnica… sino DOS!'_

_Naruto se alejó un poco de Tori y Rin y empezó a moldear chakra. Primero creó un Rasengan, y después empezó a moldear __el chakra de cada naturaleza. La bola de energia cambiaba de colores, de un azul, a un blanco, amarillo, rojo y cafe… todos los colores se combinaron para producir una Rasengan de color dorado._

'_**Kouseitan'i Yuuetsusei: Rasengan!'**__ Naruto exlcamó mientras arrojaba el ataque a un a una montaña cercana, destruyendola al instante dejando nada mas que polvo. Tanto Tori como Rin estaban sin palabras al ver la devastación de aquel ataque._

'_Na-na-na-ruto...' tartamudeaba Rin_

'_Hehehe... interesante neh? El otro ataque esta completo, es mucho mas poderoso que el Kouseitan'i Yuuetsusei:Rasengan pero al ejecutarlo, los huesos de mis brazos se rompen debido a la intencidad... debo de buscar algun método alternativo para no sufrir daño paralelo debido al ataque. Ahora Sensei, permitanme mostrarles mi ataque mas poderoso...'_

- - FIN DE FLASHBACK - -

Un año ha pasado desde aquel fatídico dia… a mis 14 años de edad, tanto Tori-Sensei como Rin-Sensei me dijeron que ya no tenian nada mas que enseñarme…. Es impresionante lo que uno puede ser con Kage Bushin en nueve meses… por nueves meses he entrenado todos los dias por diez horas con un mínimo de 500 clones y un máximo de 1000 clones. Es increíble el hecho que en 9 meses logré el entrenamiento equivalente a un poco mas de 200 años de entrenamiento. Tengo conocimientos extensivos de Fuuijutsu y control de chakra gracias a Tori-Sensei, Jutsus médicos y concepto de manipulación elemental, junto con el conocimiento Hirashin gracias a Rin-Sensei y todo el conociemiento del Sharingan y supremacía de los elementos gracias al Kitsune no Baka… Kyuubi… a pesar que tu fuiste parte de la razón por la cual mi vida fue un infierno, siempre pude contar en ti… y por eso te doy las gracias… te doy las gracias por que nunca me traicionaste como lo hizo Konoha. Baa-chan, Iruka-Sensei, Ero-Senin, Teuchi-Ojiji, Ayame-Chan, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi… ustedes son la única razón por la cual no tomaré venganza en contra de Konoha.

Lo único que falta para completar mi entrenamiento es Kenjutsu… necesitaré una espada… pero antes de ir al pais de las olas tengo que ir a Suna…

**Fin de Naruto PDV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kouseitan'i Yuuetsusei: Rasengan**Supremacía de los Elementos: Rasengan. (Original) Naruto combina la manipulación elemental del agua, fuego, aire, tierra y trueno simultáneamente en el Rasengan.

**Fuiinjutsu** Arte o técnica de los sellos, no me refiero a los que se hacen con las manos para hacer jutsu… un ejemplo de lo que me refiero es el sello que Naruto tiene en su ombligo para contener a Kyuubi, o el sello que Sasuguey tiene en el cuello o los que Orochimaru tiene en su brazo para invocar a Manda.

**Notas del Autor: **Wow… 10 hojas en Word…. Según yo, este iba ser el prólogo, pero como que si esta un poco grande para tal…. Bueno espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado. Esperen actualización de esta semana cada semana o semana y media.

Estoy muy emocionado por que en menos de un mes me graduó de la universidad como quimico, y en un año voy a poder obtener mi maestria… QUE BIEN!!!!

Como ya dije, esta historia es narutoXtemari. Lean y comenten, dejen críticas constructivas… y recomendaciones para mejorar la historia.

Nos vemos…

Ja Ne!


	2. Capitulo 1

Que onda… Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Por cierto, quien este por allí y quiera ayudarme como beta de mi historia, por favor déjenmelo saber ya que soy algo flojo y da flojera ver que la historia no tenga errores gramaticales. Así que si alguien se pone de voluntario, por favor déjenmelo saber.

**Himp:** heeee… le adivinaste… como premio te doy…. Err…. UNA GALLETA! Jejeje

Creo que todos los lectores deberían de darle gracias a **Death Mask** ya que gracias a su comentario en el capítulo anterior (según era el prólogo, pero estuvo muy largo) la inspiración me agarro bien y bonito y pude actualizar rápidamente. Por cierto… mas de 150 lecturas y solamente 6 comentarios??? No sean tan gachos… necesito saber si la historia les agrada, si el formato que sigo es de su agrado, que quieren ver, que no quieren ver… esa es la razón por la cual pido que me dejen comentarios.

A otra persona que quiero agradecer es a **haruno soraya**, ya que sus e-mails me motivan a seguir escribiendo

Por cierto… quieren que haga la historia naruXtemari o naruXhinata… todavía puedo hacer que la pareja sea Temari o Hinata, pero si se tardan con la votación, entonces yo escogeré la pareja. Ahora, si me piden naruXtemaXhina… hmmm… a la mejor lo hago…

Ahora con el siguiente capítulo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo único que falta para completar mi entrenamiento es Kenjutsu… necesitaré una espada… pero antes de ir al país de las olas tengo que ir a Suna…

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

**Naruto PDV**

Suna… no… no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Suna esta en alianza con Konoha, y quien quiera que sea el nuevo Kazekage de seguro informará a Konoha y a Tsunade-Baachan que estoy vivo… aun no es tiempo que Konoha sepa que estoy vivo. Baachan… como te extraño…

Será mejor que primero valla Nami no Kuni… el viejo borracho de Tazuna, Inari y Tsunami… será una buena idea el visitarlos.

Les di a ambos senseis un fuerte abrazo de despedida antes de iniciar mi viaje a Nami no Kuni. Me tomó dos días llegar y estuve completa y absolutamente sorprendido al ver como el país de las Olas ha mejorado después de que nos deshicimos de Gatou hace un poco mas de un año. No quiero que nadie me reconozca… al menos aun no, así que puedo disfrazarme y pasar de desapercibido con un simple Henge.

Antes de llegar a Nami no Kuni pasé por aquel puente que ayudé a proteger… grande fue mi sorpresa al ver el nombre del puente… 'El Gran Puente Naruto'… es increible e irónico que en un país extraño sea visto como un héroe, mas sin embargo en mi propia villa sea visto como nada más que un demonio… Me tomó unos minutos el cruzar el puente y al cruzarlo vi a Tazuna que estaba dirigiendo la construcción de un hospital y ofrecí ayudarlo. Gracias a mis Kage Bushin pudimos completar mas del la mitad del hospital en un solo día.

"Eres impresionante. Eres un Shinobi?" Tazuna me preguntó mientras almorzábamos.

"Una vez lo fui." Fue mi simple respuesta.

"Yo tuve el honor de conocer a un Shinobi que tenia gran potencial."

"Quien es el?"

"Nombramos el puente en honor a su nombre. El Gran Puente Naruto… tristemente…"

"Murió defendiendo el puente?"

"No… el murió al ser asesinado por su mejor amigo en un lugar llamado El Valle del Fin. Naruto trajo sonrisas y felicidad a nuestras vidas."

"Lo siento mucho…"

"Yo también… sin embargo… tenemos que aprender a seguir viviendo… por cierto… como te llamas."

Me levante dándole la espalda mientras decia

"Mi nombre no es de importancia… donde están las tumbas de Zabuza y Haku?"

"Arriba en aquella colina." Dijo Tazuna señalando dicha colina.

"Gracias… los únicos que deben de saber que sigo vivo son solamente tu, Tsunami e Inari… salúdamelos de mi parte." y con eso empecé mi camino hacia dicha colina.

La cara de Tazuna al escuchar lo que dije no tenia precio… era una combinación de asombro y felicidad… alcancé a ver como una lagrima de felicidad corria bajo su mejilla… esta ha sido la primera vez que he visto que alguien haya derramado una lagrima por mi… una vez que llegue a la tumba de ambos, me hinqué y empecé una pequeña oración.

"Haku, no pude salvarte… pero escucha mi juramento… juro por mi vida regresar al país de las ola… juro recrear una villa en la cual tu debiste de haber nacido y crecido… yo crearé un mejor lugar para todos… por mi vida… esto lo juro ante esta herida." Dije mientras que con un kunai cortaba mi mano de la cual emanó sangre. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que la herida empezó a sanar… sanaba un poco mas lento en comparación que cuando tenia el chakra del Kyuubi, sin embargo ahí sigue… al parecer mi cuerpo se adaptó para seguir con esa habilidad.

Regresé mi mirada hacia la tumba de Zabuza y dije "Zabuza…te pido de favor que me permitas utilizar tu espada, … juro utilizar tu zanbatou con honor, dignidad y respeto… tu espada será utilizada para traer la paz a este lugar… por favor… permíteme utilizarla."

Cuando agarre la espada de Zabuza, algo sucedió que me dejó sorprendido… un domo de energia fue creado alrededor de las tumbas y una gran parte de la colina… de la nada aparecieron cuatro figuras las cuales no podia identificar debido a que estaban cubiertos por algo que parecia togas y sus rostros estaban cubiertos con mascaras que parecian ANBU pero estas no tenian ni diseño ni color.

"**Quien eres humano?"** dijo la primera figura

"**Remueve el Henge que utilizas y muestra tu rostro humano." **La segunda figura me ordenó. Hice lo que la segunda persona me dijo… al hacer esto, la tercera figura empezó a reir ligeramente.

"**Uzumaki Naruto… interesante volver a verte…"** dijo la tercera persona.

"Quienes son!? Que es lo que quieren conmigo y como es que tu" dije mientras señalaba a la figura que me reconoció "sabes mi nombre."

"**Nuestros nombres no son de importancia… lo que te puedo decir es que ****si quieres obtener la espada, tienes que convencer a los cuatro de que eres merecedor de esta."** Dijo la cuarta figura.

"Y como he de hacer esto?" pregunté a las cuatro figuras.

"**Cada uno de nosotros t****e dará un prueba… si pasas las pruebas que cada uno te dará, entonces serás merecedor de la espada… si fallas una… debes de renunciar a tu vida… Aceptas los riesgos de la prueba?"** dijo la segunda figura.

"Acepto las condiciones." Dije con gran determinación. La segunda figura dió un paso al frente y dijo

"**Impresionante humano… tu ****determinación es infalible… veo en tus ojos unas ganas de vivir que no habia visto desde hace mucho tiempo… tu has pasado mi prueba."** Dijo la segunda figura, desapareciendo del domo de energia.

La cuarta figura dió un paso al frente y dijo

"**Dime humano… dime la ****razón por la cual quieres obtener la espada."**

Una sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro y dije con gran seguridad y determinación. "La espada la necesito para proteger aquellas personas que deben de ser protegidas… proteger al débil del fuerte, la victima del opresor. Necesito la espada para poder cumplir mi juramento a Haku… mi juramento de reconstruir la villa en la cual el debió de haber vivido y crecido." Al decir el nombre de Haku, me di cuenta como la tercera figura reaccionó ligeramente, pero no le di importancia.

"**Muy bien humano… tu respuesta es correcta… tu ****razón es justa… has pasado mi prueba."** La cuarta figura desapareció igual que la segunda.

La primera figura dió un paso al frente y dijo **"Mi prueba no será nada fácil humano… tu has de pelear contra mi… una pelea que no terminara hasta que tu hayas muerto, o hasta que muera por segunda vez."** dijo la primera figura mientras que esta corria en mi dirección. Me tomó por sorpresa que esta figura tomará el zampatou y me empezara a atacar. Sus ataques eran rápidos y precisos y apenas tenia tiempo de esquivarlos apropiadamente. Podria terminar la batalla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si me quitará los sellos gravitacionales, o activará mi Sharingan para predecir sus movimientos pero no quiero depender de mi Kekkei Genkai.

Después de diez minutos de esquivar los ataques de la misteriosa figura, me di cuenta de que esta no me estaba atacando con toda su fuerza… simplemente estaba poniéndome a prueba… jugando conmigo.

"**Muy bien humano, te has defendido muy bien por los últimos diez minutos, pero ahora esto se acaba!"** dijo la figura mientras empezaba a ejecutar sellos a gran rapidez… alcancé a reconocer los sellos del Jutsu

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** De la nada, y sin aparente fuente de agua, un gran dragón de este elemento se formó dirigiéndose a mi con gran rapidez. Una vez mas, pude esquivar su ataque en el último segundo.

"Sabes… eres muy bueno…" le dije a la figura. "Ahora que estas tomando nuestra pelea en serio, yo he de hacer lo mismo." Cerré mis ojos y concentré una pequeña porción de chakra en mis ojos mientras murmuraba una palabra en voz baja, una palabra que en una forma u otra habia contribuido en mi exilio. El preciado Kekkei Genkai de Konoha… **Sharingan!** Al abrir mis ojos la línea sanguínea que era adorada por Konoha apareció en mis ojos. Tres tamoes que giraban con gran rapidez aparecieron ante mi rival.

La figura empezó a ejecutar sellos nuevamente mientras que mi Sharingan procesaba y memorizaba la información. Antes de que terminara la secuencia le advertí "No utilices jutsus avanzados en contra mi, no te lo digo por miedo, pero por consideración. Mientras que tenga el Sharingan activado todo lo que hagas será procesado y copiado por este Kekkei Genkai". La figura no dijo nada mientras terminó su secuencia de sellos, secuencia que yo también terminé al mismo tiempo que el.

"**Suiton: Daibakuju no Jutsu!"**

"Suiton: Daibakuju no Jutsu!"

Ambos jutsus chocaron provocando que los alrededores se infestaran de agua. Tanto la figura como Naruto seguían ejecutando Jutsu tras Jutsu.

"Detente!! No entiendes que entre mas jutsus hagas, mi Sharingan los copiará!? Yo no quiero robar tus técnicas!" La figura se le quedó viendo a Naruto y con zanbatou en mano se le avalanzó al rubio. Después de más de media hora, se empezaba a notar que la figura estaba disminuyendo la velocidad de sus ataques, al parecer, el cansancio estaba tomando efecto.

La figura tomó el zanbatou con gran fuerza y dijo **"Interesante humano… muy interesante… veamos que puedes hacer en contra de mi Kenjutsu."** La figura dijo mientras corria rápidamente hacia Naruto. La figura se detuvo cuando vió que Naruto desactivó su Sharingan.

"**Que pasa humano!? Porque has desactivado el dojutsu? Acaso estas listo para renunciar a tu vida"**

"Jamás renunciaré a mi vida, pero no estoy dispuesto a 'robar' los jutsus que con esfuerzo aprendiste… ese no es mi estilo. Si he de derrotar a uno de los guardianes del zanbatou será con mis propias técnicas, y no con las tuyas."

La figura asintió con la cabeza y dijo **"Muy bien humano… has pasado mi prueba"** dijo la figura mientras desaparecía.

"Solo faltas tu" dije señalando a la tercera figura. La figura solamente removió su máscara y me quedé sin palabras al ver su rostro.

"Zabuza…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nami no Kuni: **País de las Olas

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**: Elemento de Agua: Dragón de Agua

**Suiton****: Daibakuju no Jutsu; **Elemento de Agua: Gran Cascada

**Dojutsu: **Técnica ocular

**Notas del Autor: **Hehehehehe, no se esperaban la aparición de Zabuza… neh? Esperen que los capítulos sean aproximadamente del tamaño de este. Como ya dije, trataré de actualizar la historia cada semana o semana y media. Ya saben… dejen sus comentarios…

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey que tal!

Aquí estoy con otro capítulo más. Les doy las gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia en dejar comentarios sobre la historia ya que los tomo en cuenta para saber si tengo que cambiar la dirección de la historia.

Hay algo que no me habia dado cuenta y es que en todas mis historias tengo parejas distintas. Por ejemplo

UZ no Tenshi es narutoXino

Escogiendo Caminos es narutoXtenten

Naruto del Zodiaco es narutoXhinata

Dragón Escarlata es narutoXtemari

También les dejo saber que la pareja de la historia va a hacer narutoXtemari. Honestamente traté de hacerla narutoXhinata o en su defecto narutoXtemariXhinata. Sin embargo, la dirección en la que quiero que la historia valla no lo va a permitir. Una vez que Naruto se re-encuentre con Konoha van a entender lo que quiero decir.

Hay algunas personas que dejaron comentarios preguntándome el porque Naruto no deja su sharingan, o en su defecto el mangekyou sharingan activado todo el tiempo si, de acuerdo con mi versión de la historia, ambos casi no consumen chakra o tienen efectos negativos en los ojos. Tengan en consideración, que el uso del Sharingan es algo relativamente nuevo en Naruto y no quiere depender mucho de este. Otra cosa que deben de tener en consideración es el estado emocional de Naruto ya que este fue abandonado en cierta forma por el Sharingan.

Honestamente no se que tan largo vayan a ser los capítulos, pero lo que si es seguro es que van a hacer mas de 1500 palabras por capítulo. Ahora regresemos con la historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Solo faltas tu" dije señalando a la tercera figura. La figura solamente removió su máscara y me quedé sin palabras al ver su rostro._

"_Zabuza…."_

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

**Naruto PDV**

"Esto tiene que ser una broma… QUIEN ERES! COMO TE ATREBES EN PERSONIFICAR A ZABUZA!" dije claramente furioso mientras que mi Sharingan se activaba y este se convertía en el Mangekyou Sharingan.

"**Tu ****preguntaste quien éramos Naruto. Todos nosotros en un momento de nuestra vida usamos el zanpatou que deseas poseer. Por lo tanto, nosotros somos los guardianes de la espada."**

Una vez que escuché la explicación de 'Zabuza' me relajé y el Mangekyou desapareció de mis ojos.

"Zabuza… en verdad eres tu?"

"**Alguna vez ****fui llamado por se nombre. Ahora simplemente soy uno de los guardianes del zanpatou. Tanto los otros tres guardianes al igual que yo, somos simplemente restos de chakra y personalidad que fueron puestos en la espada al adquirirla … ahora dime Naruto… como es que tomaste posesión del Sharingan y que pasó con tu hitai-ate? Siempre estuviste muy orgulloso de portarlo."**

Al escuchar las preguntas de Zabuza me deprimí ligeramente, lo cual fue notado por este. Me senté junto a las tumbas y empecé a relatar todo lo que habia pasado desde que regresamos a Konoha después de la muerte de Haku y del propio Zabuza. También le conté acerca del Kyuubi, de como la zorra de nueve colas sacrificó su existencia por salvarme, mi legado como Kazama y Uchiha, al igual que el juramento que le hice en la tumba de Haku.

El espíritu de Zabuza simplemente sonrió y me dijo **"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Naruto…"**

"Ne, Zabuza… tengo una pregunta…"

"**Escucho"**

"Hehehe… como salgo de aquí? Y que este domo de energía?"

Zabuza sufrió del gotón mientras respondia **"Para salir de aquí, simplemente tienes que caminar hacia fuera del domo de energia. Con respecto al domo, digamos que es una puerta interdimensional. Todos los eventos que tomen lugar aquí adentro no son reflejados afuera de este, es decir, puedes pasar años dentro del domo, y ni siquiera un segundo pasará fuera de este."**

Con eso el espíritu de Zabuza despareció no sin antes decir **"Uzumaki Naruto, porta este zanpatou con orgullo y trae el bien a Nami no Kuni y a todo Kiri."**

Tomé la espada y la examiné cuidadosamente por unos instantes, lo que me llamó la atención fue que en la espada se encontraba una inscripción que leia Kubikiri Houcho. Después proseguí a ponerla en el suelo mientras que de un papiro sacaba tinta para dibujar sellos. En mi brazo izquierdo empecé a trazar una serie de sellos complejos y al pasar diez minutos puse el pincel en el piso y tomé el zanpatou con la mano derecha posisionándola encima del tatuaje que acababa de crear. Después hice un Kage Bushin el cual empezó a ejecutar una serie de sellos, al finalizar con una fuerte voz el clon dijo **"Fuiijutsu: Zanpatou Houin" **una vez sellada la espada en mi brazo izquierdo, lo empecé a mover en distintas direcciones para saber si el sellamiento produjo algun tipo de efecto negativo, afortunadamente, nada pasó, ya que sentia y movía mi brazo con la misma movilidad de siempre.

Después de que el sellamiento fue completado, me senté en el suelo junto a las tumbas de Haku y Zabuza… me recosté en el suelo mientras admiraba las nubes… ahora entiendo porque Shikamaru pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo contemplando las nubes… el hacerlo es algo relajante. Mientras me relajaba, recordaba mi ultimo encuentro con Kyuubi, o mejor dicho, con lo que fue Kyuubi, en particular, me acordé que habia mencionado el contrato de los dragones.

Rayos!!! Han pasado nueve mese desde mi último encuentro con aquel bijuu, y ni siquiera he tratado de invocar a ningún dragón. Espero que no se molesten ahora que los vaya a invocar… hmm me preguntó cual será la prueba que el jefe de los dragones me impondrá para saber si soy digno del contrato… No tiene caso seguirme preguntando en algo que no se, será mejor que intente invocar a algún dragón. Empezé a ejecutar la serie de sellos con aproximadamente un tercio de mi chakra mientras exclamaba **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**. Una gran explosión tomó lugar, mientras el humo se disitaba, vi como una figura aparecia del humo…el dragón era muy grande… mucho mas grande y alto que Gamabunta.

"**Quien osa invocar a Draco, lider de los dragones"** dijo el dragón. La criatura, como ya habia dicho, era enorme. Su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de escamas las cuales eran de una combinación blanco y azul. Sus alas también eran enormes… palabras no pueden describir al dragón. Lo que me llamó la atención fueron las diez colas que Draco tenia.

"Draco-Sama, yo fui quien lo invoqué."

Draco fijó su mirada, sus ojos amarillos a los mios mientras de su nariz salia humo **"Intentas decir que tu, un mortal, has invocado al gran Draco? Ningun mortal es digno de invocar a los dragones, de hecho, es mejor que me digas como obtuviste mi contrato antes de que te destruya."**

Honestamente estaba completa y absolutamente aterrado… no creo tener la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a este dragón, incluso aunque utilice mi rasengan elemental, no creo poder hacer nada en contra de esta criatura. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es el contestar a sus demandas.

"Draco-Sama, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y fui el contenedor del Yokai Kyuubi no Kitsune," cuando dije mi nombre, noté como Draco reaccionó de una forma que parecia estar familiarizado conmigo. "respecto al contrato, este lo obtuve de parte de Kyuubi antes de que ella desapareciera por completo de este plano de existencia."

Humo salia del hocico de Draco, seguido por un gruñido.** "Asi que tu eres el mortal que Kyuubi asignó como el nuevo guardián del contrato de los dragones."**

"Nuevo guardián? Se que soy el único mortal que tiene la capacidad de invocar a su clan, pero Kyuubi nunca menciono nada de ser un guardián del contrato, y como es que Kyuubi tenia el contrato en su posesión?"

Draco me sonrió, mas bien, me intimidó con esos colmillos mientras me contestaba **"Ya que eres la primera persona en invocar a mi clan, automáticamente te conviertes en el protector y guardián de mi contrato, esto es lo mismo con todos las criaturas de invocación. Con respecto a como es que Kyuubi obtuvo mi contrato, esto es simple… yo se lo di."**

"Nani!?!"

"**Así como escuchas mortal, yo le di el contrato a Kyuubi. El clan de los dragones también somos considerados bijuus. De hecho, yo no solamente soy el jefe del clan de los dragones, si no que también soy conocido en el plano de invocación como Yuibi no Ryu."**

"**Como es determinado por los mortales, entre mas colas tenga un bijou, mas poderoso este será, en mi caso 10 colas y consecuentemente mi poder esta muy por encima de Kyuubi."**

"Entonces tu también eres un demonio?"

Draco simplemente empezó a reirse ligeramente, la cual se convirtió en una fuerte carcajada. **"Los bijou no somos demonios. Los humanos no han dado ese término debido a nuestro gran poder. De hecho, cada bijou es el guardián de un pais elemental. Por ejemplo, Ichibi no Shukaku es es guardián de Suna, de la misma manera que Kyuubi era el guardián de Konoha."**

"Neh, Draco-Sama, entonces de que región es usted guardián?"

"**Simple… soy el ****guardián de todas las regiones elementales."**

"Nani? Pero usted acaba de decir.."

"**Si se lo que dije, tanto Ichibi, hasta Kyuubi, responden ante mi. Digamos que soy el ****líder de los Bijou, de la misma forma que un Kage es el líder de una villa."**

"Err… Draco-Sama… cual ve ser la prueba que me pondrá para saber si soy digno de invocarlo?"

"**El hecho que tengas la habilidad y la suficiente chakra para poder invocarme a mi, es mas que suficiente. Otro ****requisito para tener la habilidad de invocar a mi clan es el ser recomendado por uno de los bijou, en este caso, Kyuubi fue la quien te recomendó ante mi, por lo tanto una prueba de aceptación no es requerida. Solamente te advierto que en el momento en que el bien desaparezca de ti, será el dia en que mi contrato será nulo. Nos veremos pronto…"** y con eso, Draco, el lider del clan de los dragones desapareció

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Hmmm… ahora que me pongo a pensar todo lo que ha pasado en el ultimo año después de haber sido abandonado por Hatake, me doy cuenta de que fuera de Konoha, he aprendido a ser feliz. Por primera vez, mi potencial ha sido reconocido y no soy visto como el dobe o el perdedor como tan cariñosamente era llamado por el bastardo Uchiha … también he estado pensando mucho en cierta rubia y lo que pasó después de mi pelea con Gaara… quien sabe… si nos volvamos a encontrar… algo hermoso pueda pasar entre los dos.

- - Flashback - -

_Me encuentro inconciente después de mi pelea con Gaara y al despertar estoy en el hospital… Yuk!!! Como __detesto los hospitales… pero si hay algo que detesto mas que un hospital… eso es la pesadilla conocida como…… … comida del hospital!_

_Doy un suspiro y aun me siento algo cansado, asi que decido dormirme un rato. El sonido de una persona ligeramente me despierta y veo que aun lado mio se encuentra Temari junto con Kankuro y Gaara. GAARA! Oh no! Ahora se que estoy jodido ya que estoy seguro que no voy a poder defenderme ante el combinado ataque de los tres shinobis de Suna, especialmente ahora que estoy en la cama literalmente encadenado ya que ni Baa-Chan ni Shizune-Niichan me dejan salir de mi cuarto._

_Me doy cuenta que los tres shinobis de Suna están intercambiando palabras y tanto Kankuro como Gaara salen de mi habitación, mientras que Temari se queda. Ella se acerca a mi un poco y se sienta a un lado de mi cama. Aun no puedo decir nada ni moverme completamente ya que no hace mucho Obaa-Chan me dió un medicamento para relajarme y este me debilitaría severamente._

_Temari se acerca mas y mas a mi hasta que su boca esta a un lado de mi oido y con una suave y baja voz me empieza a decir_

"_Sabes, cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que serias un mocoso sin talento. Pero al ver tu determinación, tus ganas de superarte y de vivir han cambiado mi perspectiva de ti. Te doy las gracias por haber salvado a Gaara, por haberlo regresado a la luz. Yo por siempre estaré en tu deuda."_

_Temari dirigió su mirada hacia mis ojos y mientras __sonreía angelicalmente acercó cara mas a la mia hasta que sus suaves labios tocaron los mios._

"_Quiero que sepas Uzumaki Naruto, que Sabaku no Temari te ha dado su primer beso."_

- - Fin del Flashback - -

Después de ese hermoso recuerdo empecé a guardar mis utensilios y me empecé a encaminar en dirección de a la casa de Tazuna, esperando que todavía siguiera viviendo en ella. Por supuesto, como no quiero que la gente me reconozca, volví a disfrazarme con el Henge. Una vez que llegué a la casa de Tazuna, toque la puerta, la cual fue abierta por una pequeña niña a la cual no reconocí.

"Ohayo Gaki-Chan… busco a Tazuna… se encuentra?" le pregunté a la niña.

Ella movió su cabeza en negativa y me dijo "Tazuna-San ya no vive aquí… Tazuna-San vive en el centro de la villa en la casa mas grande que encuentres…" Le di las gracias a la pequeña y empecé a caminar en dirección al centro de la villa.

Una vez que llegué a la casa que la pequeña me habia descrito, entre a esta con mucho cuidado y silencio para evitar ser visto. En la sala se encontraban Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari. Yo proseguí en esconderme en la oscuridad de las sombras mientras escuchaba la conversación que los tres estaban participando.

"No estoy jugando Tsunami… te digo que era Naruto… el lo insinuó en cierta forma, incluso utilizó clones sólidos como Naruto para ayudarme en la construcción del hospital e incluso preguntó por las tumbas de Haku y Zabuza." Dijo Tazuna

"Papá, Naruto era un shinobi, tu mismo dijiste que esta persona dijo que el habia sido un shinobi… muchos de los shinobis tienen técnicas en común, pero eso no significa que son la misma persona, y te recuerdo que me dijiste que no se parecía a Naruto."

"Si se lo que dije Tsunami, pero tu también ponte a pensar de que a la mejor Naruto no quiere ser reconocido y por eso usa un disfraz, además, el cuerpo de Naruto nunca fue encontrado, en caso de que no recuerdes ese pequeño detalle."

"Anosa…" dije mientras salía de las sombras y desasía mi Henge, "porque mejor no me preguntan a mi?"

La cara de los tres no tenia precio… me hubiera gustado haber tenido en ese momento una cámara para poder tomarles una fotografía.

"Gaki…"

"Naruto-Kun…"

"Nii-San…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fuiijutsu: ****Zanpatou Houin:** Arte del Sellamiento: Sellamiento de espada

**Yuibi no Ryu**: Dragon de 10 colas.

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno… que les puedo decir…

Este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a **Haruno Soraya**, bueno bonita… querías dragones… pues los dragones aparecieron, bueno, aunque solamente fue uno, pero bueno. Si alguien se quiere poner en contacto conmigo, por favor vayan a mi perfil ya que lo acabo e actualizar y tiene la forma de contactarme.

A ver, quien me puede adivinar cual es (son) el(los) elemento(s) de Draco

Otra cosa importante, si alguien quiere hacer fan art de mis historias, por favor, háganlo… solamente mándenme el link por medio de email para poder ponerlo en mi perfil, por supuesto, daré el crédito correspondiente al autor

Por cierto… les quiero dejar saber algo que me dejó completamente asustado… estaba viendo el índice de las historias y me di cuenta de algo. En español, 1 de cada 2 historias (50 por ciento) tienen contenido yaoi (hombreXhombre) y un poco mas del 90 por ciento de los autores son mujeres!!!! En ingles es lo mismo pero son 8 de cada 10 historias y también los autores son casi en su totalidad del sexo femenino. Ahora me pregunto… como es que las mujeres nos tachan a nosotros los hombres de depravados si son ellas las que escriben el yaoi!?!?!? Hablando seriamente… pues si me asusta que las mayorías de las historias en este sitio sean yaoi… lo que me cae de la patada es que hay algunas historias con muy buena trama, las leo y me gustan pero nada mas llegan al limón e indican que es yaoi y yuk! Se me quita el interés por leer la historia… sighs… bueno, cada quien tiene sus gustos…

Ja Ne!


End file.
